


A Change of Arrangement

by Twin_Kitten



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Elf, Elf/Orc - Freeform, F/M, Orcs, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Monster Week, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Kylo is from a warrior tribe of Orcs that conquers Rey’s tribe. Rey is an elf priestess to a goddess, and has maintained her virginity in order to be a vessel some day.WARNINGS: There is mention of rape being part of the fantasy universe, in the same way rape is something that happens IRL (or happened in the past IRL). There are no scenes depicting rape, Kylo does not rape anyone, and Rey is not raped.





	A Change of Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Orcs are humanoid, built very much like humans but bigger (males average between 6.5-7 feet tall, and 250-300 pounds in weight) and green skinned. They have human-ish faces, with human like hair, big pointed ears, a large nose, and tusks/bottom fangs. I will include approximate pictures for reference.
> 
> Kylo is 7’6” tall and weighs 320 pounds. Rey is 5’7” and weighs 130 pounds.
> 
> WARNINGS: There is mention of rape being part of the fantasy universe, in the same way rape is something that happens IRL(or happened in the past IRL). There are no scenes depicting rape, Kylo does not rape anyone, and Rey is not raped.
> 
> HOWEVER: There are some dubious consent issues. Kylo and Rey do not know each other but they have both agreed to the arranged marriage of their free will. Rey feels she has an obligation (mostly self/situation imposed. Neither Kylo nor her village force or guilt her) to go through with the marriage and the sex acts that accompany that, but she is obviously not happy about it. Rey chooses to magically ‘drug’ herself to get through it, and Kylo is unaware of that, but he gives her several opportunities to back out of the marriage contract and the sexual activity.
> 
> I feel silly putting these warnings in, but it was requested, and people have different triggers. However, if this was an arranged marriage in a Victorian AU and Rey drank some wine, no one would bat an eye. Because it is primitive/fantasy and non-human characters, apparently the same circumstance offends people.

Kylo looked down at the little elf woman glaring at him. After a wave of battles, he and his tribe of Ren Orcs had conquered everything in their wake. Their little village hadn’t been any different, except they had surrendered, offering a priestess in marriage in exchange for leaving their people and belongings unharmed. He had agreed.

 

He was ready to settle his tribe down, start their permanent home, and begin building thier tribe. They had been nomad warriors for so long, him leading a band of males who had been split from their tribe, as was their Orc way. As young males, their job was to establish their own territory and find their own mates, in order to expand the Orc empire. As the leader of their tribe it made sense that Kylo be the first, and in order to assure peace with the neighboring people, to mate with one of theirs.

 

Lucky that Orcs had a very flexible mating standards. Anything humanoid and large enough to carry their young was usually enough, and Elves were very flexible with their mating standards as well, just about anything could mate an elf. So Orcs and Elves made a fine mated pair, usually resulting in strong children, with typically the physical aspects of Orcs and the smarts and magic of an Elf. Kylo himself was the product of an Orc/Elf mating, and he was a superior specimen.

 

However, with his genetics and raised by an Elf mother, he was a bit different from other Orcs. One of those ways was that he had never been interested in unwilling women. Other Orcs had no problem raping their way through women, even their own lifemates didn’t need to be willing, but Kylo had always curled his lip in disgust. He preferred a willing partner. It was more appealing when a woman was begging for him, presenting herself happily and cooing for more. And the added benefit of not waking up with a knife in his ribs.

 

So although the girl had agreed to marry him, he had made sure she wasn’t being forced into it by her village, it was clear she wasn’t as willing in private. But he could fix that. He was pleased by the lifemate he had found, she seemed smart and he thought she was very attractive with her brown hair and soft pink skin, and he would enjoy teaching her pleasure and how to pleasure him.

 

Moving his big body through the large tent he had set up for his home until his tribe could build real houses, he motioned to the bed area. “Prepare yourself.” For now, it was just a stuffed mattress on the floor, covered with furs, but he would make a nicer bedding area once his home was completed.

 

She gasped, unmoving as her eyes wide and mouth going slack in shock. “What?!”

 

Kylo blinked at her, his big head tilting to the side. His mind sorted through the information he knew of her, and settled on the only explanation he could think of. She was afraid.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey stared at the huge Orc male she had agreed to marry. With a mass of long dark hair pulled into a top knot, a body that dwarfed her by probably 2 feet and 2 hundred pounds, roped with muscle, and moving like a warrior, he was frightening. She had agreed to marry him, and she stood by that decision. No one had forced her into it, but she had weighed the options. All the women of marriageable age were already betrothed, and Rey couldn’t tear them from their loves. She would rather keep the village safe by marrying this beast instead of watching the farmers fight with pitchforks, only to be cut down quickly and then have the village women taken violently.

 

But that didn’t change the situation she was in. An orphan, she had been taken in by the holy women, and raised to be a vestal virgin. Raised and trained to be the vessel of their goddess. She had never thought she would marry and share a bed with a man, had never been tempted by a village boy, and had never wondered what it would be like. And now, she was wedded to an Orc of all things, and her virginity would be taken by the rutting beast.

 

Though, if she had to be with an Orc, Kylo was preferable to any she had heard of or met. Though he was clearly used to violence, built like a mountain and usually carrying enough weapons to fill an armoury, he was not what she had expected. He ruled his people with an iron fist, and she had witnessed one of his subordinates starting to get rowdy during the negotiations between her village and their tribe. He had immediately reacted, speaking with a low voice in a language she didn’t know, the tone reprimanding and the other Orc had blanched even under his green skin and then apologized before leaving the tent. She had seen him knock a warrior to the ground when the other Orc had reached out and grabbed at a local woman. He was more thoughtful than stories of Orcs told. He had been respectful of Rey, making it clear to the elders and the priestesses that he didn’t want her if she was not willing.

 

She was ashamed that she found him interesting. She had never felt sexual arousal, so she didn’t recognize her feelings as attraction to him, but she did know that she watched him more than she should and wanted to know what he was thinking. His voice was nice and his hair looked sleek and soft, which was unexpected for an Orc. Never mind that her breath quickened when he was near, that was only fear of him. Surely.

 

“Prepare myself?” She stared at him in shock, her eyes wide as he began removing the weapons and armor he wore. He didn’t wear much of the armor, only a flat plate on his chest and back, and a few curved braces on his wrists, so it was removed quickly. She had seen a helmet too, but hadn’t seen him wear it.

 

He looked up from where he was tugging at his tunic, his big brown eyes unhurried as he scanned her with curiosity. “Your clothing? I’m not going to attack you.”

 

He went back to removing his own clothing, seeming unaware of the shock coursing through her. Rey whipped her eyes down when he pulled the fabric off his chest and she felt a hot blush rising in her cheeks, but that brought her eyes to her own clothing. Slowly, fingers shaking, she began pulling her own clothing away.

 

Far sooner than she was ready for, she was down to the last of her clothes, since she didn’t wear much more than a shift dress and under things. Kylo was still working his trousers off after having to unlace and remove his boots then the wide belt at his waist, and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to her. Biting her lip, she took a bracing breath and stripped away the last of her protection.

 

Rey wished she had walked confidently and uncaringly to the bed, but she had a feeling she looked more like a deer running for cover, scampering to the bed and hiding herself in the blankets. He glanced up, and she thought she saw a hint of amusement on his face, but she didn’t know him well enough to be sure and didn’t dare look at his face longer than a blink, hiding her hot cheeks in the makeshift pillows.

 

At least until she heard him moving towards the bed, then her eyes flew open and she nearly choked on her tongue. He was naked.

 

He looked even bigger without clothing, his chest broad with planes of muscles dusted with dark hair, his thighs thick and twisted with muscle, looking taller now that his clothing didn’t interfere with the proportions of his body. Her eyes drifted towards his groin, but jerked away with a soft sound at the last second, afraid to see what she imagined to be a huge aggressive manhood.

 

Hopefully the potion she had taken and the spell she had cast on herself would kick in soon. Fearing she wouldn't be able to go through with it, fearing the pain and roughness Orcs were known for, she had acted the only way she could think of. Searching the holy library for helpful information. She bypassed the fighting and injury spells; she was afraid, but she wanted to stay near her village and friends, and didn't want to have to fight or run.

 

So she had mixed up an aphrodisiac potion hoping that if she enjoyed the act(even if she only enjoyed it because of magic) it wouldn't be so bad, taking it right before she was escorted to his tent, and casting a no-pain incantation on herself, just incase.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo had watched her, though he was careful not to let her know that, and found her shyness amusing. For such a beautiful girl, she didn’t seem to know it, hiding herself and averting her eyes from him.

 

But now he was nude and she couldn’t seem to look away. He could feel and see her gaze, her eyes going wider and wider the closer he got to her. The tiny squeak she made when she saw his cock was both amusing and ego inflating. He wasn’t even hard yet and she seemed terrified.

 

She was already in the soft nest of bedding, and instead of laying beside her as she surely expected, he crawled at the foot of the bed. Though, with his size and the size of the bed, it probably didn’t make much of a difference to her. Even on his hands and knees, his face level with her thighs, he was probably too close for her comfort. But he was going to get much closer. Seeing her under him gave his groin a bit of a twitch, but the fear in her face didn’t do anything for him. He could fix that.

 

“Are you ready?” Kylo watched her flinch, clench her eyes closed as her whole body went stiff under the blankets, and then nod. She was average height for an Elf woman, but very small for him, and a virgin, so he would have to be careful not to break her. She would feel some pain, but perhaps he could use one of his other talents to ease that. “Tell me if you feel pain.”

 

That was the only warning he gave her before he began to uncover her, pulling the blankets from her legs and torso. He could tell she was scared and embarrassed, her whole body stiff and bright pink. Her limbs resisted him when he began to move her, lifting her hands to the sides instead of clenched over her womanhood, her thighs pressed tight together when he began to pull her knees apart.

 

He did not like this. “Shall we end our arrangement?” If she said yes, he would leave her be and choose another more willing girl, perhaps from another village. Though he would rather keep this girl, this Rey. Only for the reason it would be easier than breaking their marriage contract and finding another. Not for any other reason. Not because Kylo found her attractive, wanted to taste her skin, and hear more of her voice. Not because she would fit nicely into his bed and his life. Not because, for an Elf girl he hardly knew, he liked her fierce strength and clever mind.

 

She swallowed, cracked an eye open and made a shocked noise at the sight of him, slamming her eyes closed as her voice came out tiny and terrified. “No… No. I agreed. Do what you must.”

 

“Relax.” Kylo frowned. ‘Do what he must’ as if it were a chore. Hopefully she would become accustomed to his attentions; as an Orc his drives were high. He could see them enjoying each other daily once she got used to him. He hoped she would adjust to him sooner rather than later.

 

Despite her fears, he felt her  _ attempt  _ to relax, though she was still trembling like a frightened rabbit. He supposed that would do for now, but he wasn’t excited by it. He wanted her eyes open, her mouth panting for him as her thighs spread willingly.

 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to coax her out of her fear with words, he turned his attention to her body.

 

His base instincts were excited by her body even if his higher thought didn’t enjoy her fear, so small and delicate compared to himself, her skin soft and pale and pink. His eyes traced her hips, the thin skin of her belly, before dipping to look between her legs. She was beautiful here, the flesh plump with a tight looking crease, and knowing she was untouched made his cock twitch again, still not even half hard but becoming interested.

 

His big hands trailed up her now spread thighs, his thumbs pressing to the side of her pussy and gently spreading the lips, letting him look at her tense entrance. He could feel her muscles going tight under his hands again, but she didn’t stop him or protest. He dropped his nose right to her slit, inhaling deeply as she gasped, one of her small hands flying up to cover her mouth.

 

The scent of her, even un-aroused as she was, brought his blood flooding down and his large cock was pressing intently against the bedding within moments. He grunted, “You smell good,” hoping the compliment might make her more fond towards him. But she only whimpered a soft “Oh, goddess….”

 

Taking that as acceptance, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his treat. And she was a treat. Kylo enjoyed eating his women this way, as his mate, he would want to do this often, and he wanted to teach Rey to enjoy it. So he explored her with his mouth, lipping and licking at the soft flesh. His wide thick tongue swiped over her tight hole and she squeaked, prompting him to open one eye to look at her. But she was blinking and staring wide eyed at the fabric above them, both hands now cupping her red hot face.

 

Closing his eyes again, carefully keeping his large lower tusks from hurting her, he settled his open mouth over her mound, sucking at the skin and letting his tongue find and lose her clit as he licked over and side to side. Her hips twitched, and he felt the knot of tension in him relax. She was starting to feel pleasure from him, even if she didn’t know what it was. The sounds she made was less shocked and more surprised.

 

He was pleased when she spoke, her voice still a soft and trembling whisper, but no longer terrified. Still unsure and nervous and confused, but not terrified. “How can yo…. What are you doing?”

 

“Tasting you.” His tongue swiped lower, pressing to her entrance, his eyes widening as he tasted arousal. Already? Perhaps she was not as hesitant as she seemed, not frightened of him, but as a virgin, scared of the act. “Shall I stop?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey shook her head, swallowing tightly. “No, it… you surprised me. It feels-” Rey bit her tongue. It felt good. Her skin felt tight and her blood felt hotter than usual, her mind dizzy with confusion and fear, but also a strange anticipation and something building in her gut. It must be the potion.

 

Knowing fighting the magic was futile, Rey took a deep breath and tried to relax into it. Almost instantly a wave of heat washed through her, her skin pricking as he sucked at her clit, a thick blunt finger pushing against her. “Goddess….” Rey whispered, her head falling back.

 

She had thought he would rut into her without any care, but he was being careful. Even without the potion, Rey thought she might shamefully enjoy this. Slightly. There was pressure, then a soft grunt from him as he pushed a thick digit into her, making her gasp. It didn’t hurt but it felt so strange, her body being displaced by him. She glanced down to see his gaze flickering between where he probed at her and looking up at her face. Seeing something he liked, his eyes relaxed and his mouth returned to her mound.

 

Rey shuddered, swallowing as the strange tension started again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo was pleased.

 

Once Rey had relaxed, no longer fearing him, her body had started responding. Enthusiastically. She tried to muffle her sounds, her beautiful little whimpers and gasps, but she couldn’t hide the tilt of her hips when he pulled away to readjust, the flex of her thighs as he circled her clit, or the wet slick of arousal soaking her cunt and flooding his tongue. He hadn’t pushed her to cum yet, enjoying how she wiggled and squirmed as he learned her. She was going to be a lovely mate.

 

But he had been playing with her, tasting her for nearly an hour now. Her skin was flushed, her eyes closed as she panted and whined under his mouth and fingers, her skin glowing with a sheen of dewy sweat, and her sweet little cunt was relaxed and throbbing for him. He had stretched her, progressing to two fingers, and the sound she made when he did that made his cock rock hard. He wanted her to make that sound again.

 

Keeping his fingers inside her, thrusting slowly, he kissed up her body. When he nuzzled at her breast, framing the mouthful of flesh with his tusks before sucking at the tight nipple, she resisted for the first time since they started.

 

“Stop! You… you can’t!” She was breathless, hair in a disarray from tossing her head back and forth, eyes wide as she tilted her head to look at him.

 

Peering at her, his own head tilted to the side. “Does it pain you, little one?”

 

She frowned, eyebrows coming together as her lips tightened in a thin line. “No, but…” She blushed, and Kylo knew whatever she was about to say would be interesting. “You shouldn’t. It isn’t right.”

 

Curious. Kylo glanced at the pink and wet nipple then back at her startled face. “You are my lifemate. It is right.”

 

“No, no…” Rey’s brow furrowed and she shivered as he twisted his fingers in her body, distracting her. He wanted the truth of her hesitation, and thrust his fingers a bit harder, spreading them inside her and watching as she arched, words babbling out of her. “It is only for young!”

 

“Ah.” He chuckled, nuzzling at her soft flesh again. “It is for me. We are wedded. Mates. We can do as we wish with each other, so long as we are pleased.” Sucking at the nipple roughly, hearing her gasp, he tilted his hand to let his fingers drag inside her, shifting higher until his mouth was at her ear. “You like my touch, Elf.”

 

She gasped, shaking her head softly, until he pulled his fingers from her body, then she whimpered, her hands finally touching him, coming up to grip his chest. “More?”

 

She grit her teeth, and Kylo reached down, using his hand to guide his cock over her cunt, letting her feel the press of it, hoping she thought it was just his fingers. He didn’t want to frighten her. But he was willing to tease her until she admitted she wanted his touch. He didn’t want her to shy away from him because of what she had been taught her body was for; he wanted her willing to try things that felt good.

 

His patience was rewarded. She finally nodded, whispering “More… Please…” Kylo had to stop himself from shouting a victory, and only grunted his approval. Positioning himself at her entrance, he pressed forward, feeling the resistance at first before her body allowed him entry. Then he groaned in pleasure. He had stretched her enough that she could take him hopefully without pain, but she was still tight and small.

 

Her eye flashed open, her neck arching as she gasped. “Is that? Oh, goddess is that three?” She squirmed and he could feel her muscles flex on the first few inches of his cock and he growled. Kylo had told her when he started using two fingers on her. She must think…

 

In this way, Kylo was more Orc than he liked to admit. Or perhaps more male. Once his cock started pushing into her, his higher thought processes dissolved. All he could focus on was how tight and hot and wet she was, and the soft gasps and breathy little whimpers she was making. He shifted, grabbing one of her thighs and hiking it over his hip before bracing his arms and settling his chest over her, his big body caging and pressing into her.

 

Her hands braced on his chest, but she wasn’t pushing him away and didn’t say anything, so he sank deeper into her, baring his teeth and growling above her head as she took more of him. She shuddered, and for the first time, he heard a deep throaty moan from her. Thrusting forward, he felt the barrier of her virginity snap under the weight of his cock, plunging deep into her.

 

Her body arched up into him, her nails digging into his skin, and her mouth fell open, tongue out as she yelped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The feeling of him pushing three fingers into her left Rey dazed, murmuring her question, feeling so full she shifted to relieve the strange sensation, but then he growled. He pulled her leg up and over his waist, settling himself over her more solidly, and Rey realized, with a sort of foggy disconnect between her body and her mind, that it wasn’t his fingers. It was his manhood. He was inside her.

 

But before she could process that, his hips snapped into her and it was as if he jolted her spine with lightning. Every muscle went tight along her back, curving tight and hard up into him, and a sound she barely recognized as herself burst from her lips. She felt thoroughly immoral, wanton and needy for the sensations he was causing, her body responding to his every touch. It must be the potion. That was the only explanation for her to be enjoying this. And Rey was enjoying this, though she would deny it.

 

So full and hot, his shaft rubbing into her, going deeper than his fingers had, soothing the ache his mouth had started, before lighting an even hotter fire under her need. She could feel him, sinking deeper and deeper, impossibly, his voice rough as he grunted approval and encouragement.

 

“Just… a little more…”

 

His growled words felt like a lie, it seemed to go on forever, reaching so deep inside her she would swear she could feel the pressure on her lungs. Glancing down, barely able to see with him pressing down on her, there was the shadow of a bulge in her belly as he stuffed himself inside her. Moaning, she could hardly believe it, her head fell back and she closed her eyes, letting the sensations roll over her.

 

“Good… Good mate…. Take me deep.”

 

His grunted words of praise made her nod, giving up on fighting the pleasure, her head and neck tingling. Finally, his hips met her thighs, and he was seated fully into her. The two of them panted, holding the position as they both adjusted to the feelings of being so intimately joined. Then, he began pulling out and Rey  _ keened _ . High pitched and loud, a squeal of pleasure, and before she knew it, he was thrusting hard and fast. Rutting her. Fucking her. And she loved it.

 

Without knowing what was happening, her body tightening, exploding with a string of pleading words as he continue to drive into her. She floated, tingling and gasping and shivering as he continued to push her, forcing more pleasure through her system. She was twitching and throbbing, squirming in a wet over sensitive mess of several orgasms when his hips stuttered.

 

There was a pause, his hips drove hard and deep, and then stayed planted there, his cock nestled up in side her as heat and wet filled her. His cum. An Orc had cum inside her.

 

As she drifted, slowly falling asleep with him still hard and deep inside her, she whispered, “Again…. More…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Rey was pinned under him again, whimpering as he grinned. “Perfect little mate.” He grunted, driving himself into her body again. She felt so good, and had been so willing, begging for more, he happily gave her what she wanted. “You love this…”

 

Rey nodded, her eyes glazed as her fingers tugged at him, thighs wrapped around him, and he barely heard her words. “It should have worn off…”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he nuzzled her ear. “What wore off?” She shook her head and he grinned.

 

Reaching down, his thumb circled her clit, coaxing her to speak, and she gasped out, “Potion!”

 

Going still, he looked into her face, eyebrow lifted curiously. “What potion?” Then suddenly, he started laughing. “Rey, did you give yourself a lust potion?”

 

She nodded, her hips circling, and he obliged her by slowly moving his cock in her. He would pound into her after this. He wanted her to understand. “Little Elf. Lust potions don’t work on you.” He grinned, shaking his head. This Elf raised among these humans had missed much of her education. Elves were immune to aphrodisiacs of all kinds, magic or otherwise. 

 

She whimpered, staring up at him wide eyed. “What?”

 

“You my little Elf, like me to fuck you.” Kylo smirked, thrusting harder now. “Your sweet little body likes being ravaged by my Orc cock.”

 

She gasped, closing her eyes, her body going impossibly softer as she clung to him, taking his cock and moaning in pleasure. “Oh… Oh goddess…”

 

Leaning in, he grunted into her hair, pleased that his mate enjoyed his body as much as he enjoyed hers. They would have a good mating.


End file.
